


Who are you?

by FyreFox21



Series: Who are you? [youtuber edition] [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreFox21/pseuds/FyreFox21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if you forgot everything?  On a vacation with your favorite youtuber. [Not Reader Insert!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely fiction annd in no way reflects upon any ones sexuality or orientation. [Unless it's mine]  
> Have fun~♥

He woke up, looking around at the all white room. He blinked confused as a bird flew past the window, drawing his attention to the bars. He looked away, his big, deep blue eyes wide in curiosity as he took in the iv beside his bed and the paper gown he was wearing. His skin was pale and sickly looking in the fluorescent light, his light blonde hair almost white. 

The door opened, a dark haired man walking in and closing it behind him. The man had olive toned skin, contrasting nicely with the black t-shirt. He wore dark rimmed glasses and blue jeans, his dark brown eyes slightly red as if he had been crying. His head was down as he shuffled over to the chair next to the bed, sitting silently. 

     "Who are you?" The blonde asked, his voice hoarse from disuse. The man looked up, surprise on his face as well as happiness. 

     "You're awake! Are you okay? You hit your head really hard." He said, relief obvious in his voice as he grabbed the blondes hand, holding it tightly.

"I feel fine. But um... where am i?" The blonde asked, looking at the man, examining him. He was clearly of asian desent, but there was something else he wasn't sure of. American is what he would call it but that didn't actually describe it. Not that it really described anyone but still.

     "Do you not remember? You fell off the rock wall and hit your head on the way down. Are you sure your alright?" He asked, looking at him worried. 

     The boy blinked, shaking his head and frowning. 

     "I don't remember anything. Who are you again?" The boy said, looking at the man. 

     "It's mark. You know... Markiplier? You said i was the only youtuber you watch?" He said somewhat worried, his brows furrowed as he pressed the call nurse button on the side of the bed.

     "I don't think i know you." He said softly, looking at his hands. He frowned, rubbing his eyes as a nurse walked in.

     "Is there something wrong? Oh!  You're awake. Wonderful. How do you feel?" She asked, smiling at the blond haired boy. He blinked at her, confusion in his eyes as 'mark' looked over at him.

     "I feel fine." The boy said shrugging slightly.

     "He doesn't remember anything." Mark said looking over at the nurse.

     "Oh my. That's not good. Do you remember your name?" She asked the boy, walking over and checking his vitals.

     "I...!" He frowned, his hands going to his head as he got a splitting headache, his legs coming up to his chest. He gasped for air, the beeping of the monitor speeding up.

     Mark sat in his chair, unable to move as the nurse rushed over, grabbing the boys wrists and trying to get him to look at her. 

     ''Caiden?'' Marks voice was low but the boy froze as the pain went away. He looked over at mark, his deep blue eyes calm.

     ''That's my name?'' He said softly, looking hopefully at the other male. Mark winced slightly, looking down.

     ''Yeah. I guess you don't remember, huh?'' Mark said softly, rubbing the back of his head.

     The boy just shook his head, the name rolling around in his mind as he tried to... something! He couldn't tell if it was familiar or not and the emptyness it brought was nearly unbearable. He didn't want the headache to come back but he wanted to remember, at least his name or something, on his own. 

     ''It's probably from your head trauma. Depending on the damage it might be permanent or your memory could come back to you. We would need to do some scans but for now i would tell you to stay positive. And you could try to jog his memory while you wait.'' The nurse said calmly, letting the boy go and writing something on the clipboard. 

     ''I'll be back with your doctor in a while. For now you should get some rest and try to remember something but only if it doesn't hurt.'' She said, turning and walking out, leaving the boys by themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you liked my story! I'll try to keep adding more regularly, and some tags may change. If you want me to write about another Tuber just tell me and i'll do my best. :)   
>  ~so the site won't come up on my phone so it might take me longer then i would like to update. sorry. XC I'll do my best Loves, and i hope you like it.


End file.
